


Will Breaker

by Rachelle_Lo



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: (mentioned) - Freeform, Blood and Violence, Character Study, Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Descent into Madness, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Insanity, Prison, Villain Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), complex characters, spoilers for march 2 stream, unethical prison management
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29828493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachelle_Lo/pseuds/Rachelle_Lo
Summary: Dream doesn’t bother to get up. An armored boot pushes him over, and the weight of a pickaxe slams into his thigh. The warden’s crying even as he smashes the blunt end against Dream’s hip.“I should take your last life,” Sam seethes through tears. “You laughed, you sick bastard. How could you.”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sam | Awesamdude, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 216





	Will Breaker

Dream doesn’t bother to get up. An armored boot pushes him over, and the weight of a pickaxe slams into his thigh. The warden’s crying even as he smashes the blunt end against Dream’s hip.

“I should take your last life,” Sam seethes through tears. “You laughed, you sick bastard. How could you.”

The air is quiet for the next minute save for rhythmic thumps of metal on skin and small sounds.

“I should take your last life.” 

The mask is broken. Dream meets Sam’s eyes from the ground. “That’s what…what Tommy said the whole time in here. Hit me too.”

The pickaxe smashes across Dream’s cheek. “You don’t get to say his name.”

He spits out a shard of the mask. Giggles burst out. “But _Dad_ , he hit me first.”

Sam makes an inarticulate sound of rage, and Dream watches the crescent metal descend. “You were lying. You were pretending this whole time and you were just waiting. I should have known. All you _do_ is lie and manipulate.”

“You thought you broke me,” Dream grins through bloody lips.

“I will. I will. I won’t kill you, but I’ll make you wish I did. I am going to _break you,_ Dream. I swear. I’m going to beat you to the edge of death and back.” The venom in his voice doesn’t match the tears and grief on his face. 

Dream’s barely holding on to the edge of sanity anyway—he giggles again and says, “Oh, Sam, hit me harder. Take me to the edge—”

The pickaxe tip punctures Dream’s shoulder and he screams, sudden and loud. It comes down to a sobbing laugh. “Not what I meant…” The pickaxe rips out and another scream. “I didn’t mean to, Sam, that’s the funny part!” he says breathlessly, weakly grabbing the bleeding wound. “You left him here a week…and I didn’t do a damn thing…then he showed me…there’s no point…” 

When Dream talks, cracks his silence, that’s usually when the beating stops, but this time is clearly a special case. Sam grabs his arm and yanks him upright and hits across his face. “You can’t give excuses for _murdering a child!_ ”

“What’s your excuse…for leaving him with a murderer?”

A pained sound under Sam's mask is Dream’s only reward when he’s shoved at the wall. He’s hit so hard his back bounces off it, and the only thing keeping him balanced is Sam’s grip. 

“You should know," Dream continues. "You know I’m dangerous. Violent. Why’d you leave him in here? Was it worth it? Was it worth it to keep me in here?” 

The pickaxe sinks into Dream’s side, and he’s left grasping at Sam’s shoulders in a grotesque embrace to stay upright.

“That’s…what happens to things you love,” Dream gasps out. 

His legs aren’t working, and he lands on all fours. There’s dark liquid on the ground, and who knows where it’s from?

“You’re a monster,” Sam says, voice thick, lowering the Warden’s Will Breaker. “You’re a monster. You’re sick. You’re insane.”

Dream’s head snaps up. “Do it then! Just do it. End me,” Dream snarls. “Go ahead. _Everyone you love will stay dead.”_

Sam freezes.

“You’re forgetting something important. I can bring him back. Have to keep me alive for that, right? Don’t you want to see Tommy again?”

There are tear trails down Sam’s mask, though his eyes are now dry. Sam raises the pickaxe. Dream flinches and falls back weakly, then laughs.

Brilliant clarity lights up his stomach to his eyes, and his voice changes to a timbre that once made the entire server stand still and listen. “You’re not going to break me in any way that matters, Sam. Sam, you think you can starve me, and poison me, and isolate me, and hit me, torture me, but it’s only going to give me _more motivation.”_

Dream flexes shaking hands. “You can kill me, you can imprison me, but I will _always find a way out._ And I’m going to remember _everything. Everything_ you did to me.” It’s his return promise to Sam.

Dream grins at him like a predator, like a prisoner, like cornered prey, and Sam closes in.

A long time later, Sam leaves. As he’s leaving, a breathless Dream calls out from the floor, not bothering to raise his head.

“You will _never_ break my will,” Dream says, scraping bloody mask shards from his skin. He gifts a rictus smile. Tears drip down his cheek. “You’ll just break my mind.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I think the prison will just drive Dream to greater extremes. 
> 
> I really do appreciate all comments from a POG to a paragraph! Thanks for reading.


End file.
